The End
by GWTW forever
Summary: Not the ending you're probably expecting but read and find out...definitely R & S One shot


a/n: i was bored while studying for my exams and this is an idea that just popped into my head...although i'm a huge fan of GWTW, this is my first fanfiction and probably pretty bad so please dont hate me :)

**Disclaimer:** i own none of the characters...too bad

She stared lovingly at her husbands face while his chest rose and fell with each laboured breath.

"Oh, why does he have to leave me now? I'm not ready for this" Scarlett thought petulantly as her magnolia white forehead creased with worry. "Oh! I can't think about it now, ill think about it tomorrow … I can stand it better then."

She looked up and locked eyes with Rhett, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Selfish to the end, aren't you my Dear?" he stated with a low rumble of laughter deep in his chest.

"Great balls of fire Rhett!" Scarlett said good humouredly "how is it that you always know my every thought before I even voice it?" her voice tinkled with laughter as she fought against the lump that was forming in her throat as she recalled the night many years ago he'd said that same thing. Granted, her reaction had been a little different then; however, over the years, Scarlett had come to enjoy his taunting and mocking jibes.

His swarthy face crinkled with a smile and his eyes twinkled with humour and affection at his beautiful wife. Still beautiful after all these years with her slanted, emerald eyes, stubborn jaw and soft mouth. "and I caught her" Rhett thought, the triumph of it written plainly on his weathered but nevertheless piratically handsome face.

"it's because we're alike Scarlett, we think alike and we act alike…Scallawags, the both of us." Before Scarlett could protest, he added fondly "and I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried". Rhett coughed and waved Scarlett away as she began fussing over him.

"Remember Scarlett? I've said those words before, do you remember? On the night Atlanta fell" Rhett said, steering the conversation back to the situation at hand.

Scarlett took a deep breath and steadied herself in anticipation of what was to come. "yes darling, I remember" she replied, a slight waver in her voice.

Rhett spoke slowly but surely through his laboured breathing "I left you that night, left you to join the noble cause. And I must leave you again, only this time I have no choice."

Despite the overwhelming sadness that threatened to envelop her, Scarlett managed to drum up some of her characteristic temper. "God's nightgown!" she thought heatedly "he needn't be so calm about it!".

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett! I refuse to believe you have any more than a simple head cold. With a little rest you'll be back on your feet in no time. Really, Rhett it's only to be expected with all the running around you still do, and at your age! Why I think…"

"Scarlett" Rhett interrupted her ramblings. "you know as well as I do that this is more than a head cold, although you never have been able to read between the lines", he stated with a chuckle, then said in a softer tone "honey, I'm dying and a little rest won't fix it."

"Oh Rhett!" Scarlett cried, flinging herself to her knees next to the bed and gripping his hand as if it were the only thing keeping her afloat. "What will I do without you? how will I survive?" she sobbed into the mattress.

Rhett stroked her hair tenderly, "Come now my Pet, I've had a long and prosperous life, in more ways than one". Rhett gently slide his finger under her chin so he could look into the eyes that had captivated him from the first moment they met his on the staircase at twelve oaks.

"as much as I don't like to admit it, I'm an old man." He shrugged as though resigned to such an unthinkable fate.

"and for the last forty years, I have been blessed with the love of the most amazing woman. A woman that has humbled me with four beautiful children, two step-children and a whole bunch of Grandchildren and great grandchildren, and to seal the deal, very few of them boys" he stated with a wink and although his voice was playful, perhaps for the first time in his life, all the emotions he was feeling were written plainly on his face. Pride, joy, affection, sadness and most prominently, at least in Scarlett's mind, there was resignation.

Scarlett could only blink back the tears that threatened to spill and sniff in a decidedly unlady-like manner before taking the handkerchief Rhett proffered.

"Consistency thy name is Scarlett" Rhett said with a smile "some things never change my Dear, thank goodness for that".

"Rhett you can't just give up!" Scarlett sobbed as the thought of losing Rhett again struck her to the core.

"I'm tired of fighting, I've done it my whole life and now I'm just tired" Rhett replied, his face a blank and inscrutable mask once again.

"this isn't like Rhett" Scarlett thought dismally, "I thought he'd gone down all guns blazing, not so – so …resigned to his fate!". Scarlett quickly glanced up to see an odd expression on Rhett's face as he watched her and suddenly realisation dawned.

"he's doing it for me. He's being calm and composed for me. Just like always"

Rhett was an old man, well into his nineties. His steps had slowed; although he was still as light as an Indian. His arms still strong as he swung his great granddaughter up onto his shoulders as she giggled with delight and his voice still a loud, deep bass as he laughed at the antics of his youngest great grandson just last week. His swarthy face had wrinkled and shown the stresses of time and although he was healthy in many respects, years of hard drinking and smoking were taking their toll on him. It was a unusually cold winter, and Rhett being as reckless as always, had caught pneumonia. For the last week, Scarlett had watched his health deteriorate and worried over his laboured breathing. Now she knew there was nothing left to do, nothing she could do.

He patted the bad next to him in invitation and Scarlett rose and carefully lowered herself next to him, resting her head on his chest. His breathing was becoming more strained, but the arms that circled her waist were as strong as always.

"Shall I give your love to Bonnie, my dear?" Rhett murmured with difficulty. Scarlett could tell he was fading and she held him tighter.

"Kiss me Scarlett, and give me a beautiful memory to hold on to, until we meet again"

Scarlett raised her lips to his in a tender and all embracing kiss. As she pulled away, Rhett slowly closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. And with one last hitch of breath, he faded away from this world.

Scarlett was numb, she couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. She slowly bent and placed a kiss on his hand, sending up a quick prayer "look after him Bonnie, my precious, just as he looked after you", she even allowed herself a quick smile at the fanciful thought of their reunion. Then she walked slowly out of the room to her waiting family. Giving them a sad nod, she motioned them inside to say their final goodbyes.

It was only when she had reached the isolation of her room, that the floodgates opened and she allowed herself to weep and sob brokenly for the soul mate she had lost. "Oh Rhett!" "oh Rhett!" she repeated over and over again, rocking back and forth, keening like and injured animal until she collapsed back on the pillows exhausted and weak.

Scarlett was dreaming her old dream. She was running through the mist and yet something was different. The street lights were no longer dim, but bright and glowing, the mist that had once seemed to envelop her whole body was dissipating. She was young again and she kept running, her dream changing around her; but this time she knew where she was running, could see Rhett's strong figure waiting for her. As she got closer she could see his teeth gleam beneath his swarthy skin and his arms opened out to her.

Scarlett ran straight into his arms and Rhett welcomed her home


End file.
